For various reasons, it has become fashionable to cut increasingly broader grass sods, for instance about 48 inches (about 120 cm) or more than about 40 to 60 cm, out of grass land with the help of cutting means. These reasons mostly concern the quicker laying down of large grass surface areas, such as those needed for sports fields, golf courses, large lawns and the like, as well as the greater possibilities for laying down of large rolls of grass with the help of machines.
In European patent application EP-A-0178081 and the European patent application published under the number EP-A-0420689, devices are described for laying down broad grass sods (in the form of so-called big rolls).
In the European patent published under the number EP-A-0221745, a driven vehicle is described for making such big rolls from grass sods. This device is however only suitable for this and does not allow for the cutting and stacking of grass sods in any other way.